The present invention relates generally to a grooming device for grooming the mane of a horse or the coat of other long haired animals. More particularly it is concerned with a new and improved equine grooming device that will perform the dual function of combing the horse's mane and effecting the removal of unwanted long strands of hair therefrom.
Heretofore to perform the two functions of combing and pulling, many individuals have simply used only a comb. The mane would be combed in a conventional manner utilizing a comb. The unwanted long strands of hair would then be selected and manually wrapped around the comb. The comb would be securely grasped, preferably by both hands of the user, and used as a pulling handle to remove the unwanted long hair wrapped therearound.
One device for performing the combing/pulling functions on long haired dogs and the like is described by Rosenquist in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,767. That device includes a broad flat handle having comb teeth at one end. The teeth extend from both sides of the handle within the plane of the flat handle. An upright support protrudes from the flat handle at a right angle thereto and mounts a pair of hinged leaves that contact the handle body on opposite sides of the upright support. The hinged leaf members each are provided with a retaining loop into which the user inserts a thumb to firmly hold the leaf against the handle for capturing the hair of the animal therebetween. With such an arrangement it is not always possible to put significant pressure on the holding leaf simply by using a thumb and therefore slippage will result if both hands are not used. Additionally, since the teeth are in the plane of the handle and the handle is laterally offset from the teeth, a high degree of wrist action is required to properly perform the combing operation.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved horse mane grooming device is provided for performing the dual combing/pulling functions in a more facile and efficient manner. The new grooming device not only obviates the need for wrapping the unwanted long hair of the mane around a comb or the like to facilitate pulling thereof but also renders the pulling operation easier on the groom's fingers and hands. At the same time it assures a firm positive grip on the strands of hair being pulled while using only one hand. The grooming device of the present invention also provides for the same smooth straight line grooming action for both the combing and pulling operation using a faster and more natural arm motion.
Other features and advantages will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
These and related advantages are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a new and improved grooming device for combing and pulling horse manes and the like comprising a pair of coactive handle members that are easily grasped in one hand. The handle members are pivotally connected and each is provided with a hand grip portion and a jaw portion. A transversely extending comb and first clamping member are provided on one of the jaw portions while a second mating clamping member is provided on the other jaw portion. The clamping members preferably are spring biased into an open position and are operative in response to relative movement of the hand grip portions for movement toward each other into an operative position clamping the strands of hair therebetween.
A better understanding of the advantages, features and properties of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description, and the accompanying drawings, that set forth certain illustrative embodiments and are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention are employed.